Mini Karin y Shiro neko
by Kiwi-NyAry
Summary: Advertencia esta historia es la continuación de cuidado gatito pervertido!, así que si no lo has leído ve a leer te lo si no, no sabrás de qué trata esta historia.
1. Burbujas

Después de un día arduo de trabajo Toshiro regresó a su casa con Karin en sus brazos. Al llegar lo primero que hizo el joven albino fue abrir la puerta de la casa y poner a Karin en el suelo.

Karin se giraba para ver la casa mejor y era realmente muy bonita, tenía una sala enorme muy bien acomodada, una cocina pequeña y había una pequeña librería repleta de libros gruesos,la casa estaba pintada de color azul cielo en las paredes y las cortinas eran blancas con pequeños copos de nieve azules, el suelo era de cuarzo blanco y algunos destellos naranjas.

Todo estaba bien hasta que nuestra pequeña Karin fue corriendo a alcanzar un frasco de galletas que estaba en una mesita de cristal.

— Oh no eso no— Hitsugaya abanzo a la pequeña antes de que tomara ese enorme frasco entre sus manos y comenzará a devorar las.

— Porque no— reclamó la peli-negra dando de patadas y golpeando su brazo.

— Porque primero debes de comer algo sano antes de comer comida chatarra— Karin rodó los ojos.

— y que chiste tiene que primero coma sano y después eso—

Toshiro puso a Karin en un sillón gigante según ella, ya que estando con esa estatura quien no vería las cosas grandes. Pero antes la pequeña comenzó a estirar las orejas de gato de Toshiro y gritando " Gatito-Kun" otra vez.

— Gatito-Kun, Gatito-Kun es muy grande—las mejillas de Karin estaba sonrojadas a causa de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, una venita roja le salió al cubito de hielo y tratando de que ella soltara sus orejas blancas.

— deja, deja— con cuidado puso sus dedos en sus manitas y comenzó a tratar de quitar se la de encima, rápidamente lo soltó y la dejo en el sillón, fue a la cocina a preparar algo para esa enana.

— Que quieres de comer?— pregunto abriendo el refrigerador. — Un helado— respondió ella.

— No, un helado es un postre y eso se come después de la comida— dijo enfadado.

— entonces no quiero nada— Karin cruzó los brazos y inflojo los cachetes.

— entonces are un file de res, con arroz que te parece— Toshiro sacó dos trozos de carne y los puso en una sartén, con su cola cerró el refrigerador y fue por el arroz que estaba en la alacena, entonces Karin aprovechó y fue por unas galletas pero algo le llamo la antencion, había unas escaleras de cuarzo azul que subían hasta otro nivel de la casa Karin corrio a subir las.

Cuando subió todas las escaleras llego a un pasillo con muchas habitaciones grandes, unas con puertas y otras sin estas. Llego al cuarto de lavado donde había varios trajes de shinigami tendidos, había dos lavadoras enormes otra vez según ella XD, y muchos detergentes de limpieza, unas ventas estas habiertas dejando ver los destellos del sol, salió de ese lugar y abrio una puerta cafe llegó al baño era muy bonito estaba pintado de blanco, el suelo era del mismo cuarzo azul del las escaleras y estaba muy limpio y ordenado, había una puerta blanca en el otro extremo del lugar, lo abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron el suelo era de una piedra como el zafiro de color morado, había una enorme bañera de blanco pegada con unos bloques azul cielo y en un frasco había pequeñas conchas de mar.

La pequeña comenzó a buscar el shampu para hacer burbujas y darse una buena ducha, pero al no encontrar lo fue corriendo por el jabón de lavar ropa y lo hecho todo a la bañera era una bolsa de 20 cm de largo y 30 de ancho, también encontró el shampu y lo hecho todo,ya se imaginaran como se puso la cosa, abrió el grifo y espero a sé que llenara todo.

por lo mientras fue a revisar las otras habitaciones, salió del lugar y no cerró la puerta, llegó al pasillo y abrió otra puerta está la llevaba al cuarto del albino, había una cama grande de sábanas blancas, una pequeña mesilla sosteniendo una lámpara de mano, un armario grande y había un mueble repleto de libros, solo algo le atrajo la atención había una foto en la mesilla, curiosa fue a ver la.

Se puso de puntitas y tomó la foto, sus ojos de iluminaron, había una chica en la foto la cual reconoció fasilmente ,era ella solo que en su forma adulta su cabello estaba recogido en esa coleta alta que siempre tenía y sostenía a una bola de pelos blanca en sus manos.

Sonrio al ver la foto, pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba pasando algo muy malo. Al parecer la bañera ya se había llenado y toda la espuma del jabón y las burbujas comenzaron a caer por las escaleras.

por otro lado Toshiro se encontraba muy consentrado cocinando que no que percató que Karin había subido a las otras habitaciones sin su autorización. El peli-blanco cuando se dio la vuelta para colocar los platos casi se desmaya, había demasiada espuma y burbujas bajando por las escaleras y busco a Karin rapido.

— Karin!, Karin— grito Toshiro buscándola por la sala, pero ni alma.

Angustiado subió las escaleras resbaladizas por el jabón, como era alto la espuma apenas taba su pecho y subió casi cayéndose llego a la pasillo y fue al baño que estaba a punto de llenarse de agua, la pequeña no se daba cuenta ya que se encontraba recordando cuando se encontró con Toshiro en gato.

—Karin!— El albino se sumergió en la espuma desesperado y no lograba encontrar la, llego donde estaba la bañera y cerró primero el grifo, el baño era un desastre completo lleno de agua, espuma y burbujas.

A los gatos no les gusta el agua pero esta era una emergencia así que tomo oxígeno y se sumergió en el jabón, solo que resbaló y callo en la bañera haciendo un esplashh... Y nuestro querido neko albino salió vomitando espuma y burbujas.

— Karin— dijo Toshiro otra vez hasta entonces Karin lo escucho y salió corriendo de la habitación ,se encontró con una gran sorpresa había mucha espuma y burbujas por todas partes.

— Gatito-kun— grito, hasta entonces salió Toshiro del baño hecho casi un hombre de espuma.

—hay no—

 _Continuará..._

 _Hola :)_

 _bueno antes que nada esta historia es la continuación de gatito pervertido una historia que ya termine pero que la estaré editando estos días para mejorar la,_ _gracias por leer nos vemos._


	2. Caprichos

— Hay no!—la pequeña enana se quedó mirando a Toshiro de arriba a sí a bajo, oh rayos el estaba hecho todo un hombre de espuma eso era algo muy malo!.

— me puedes decir porque rayos la bañera tenia tanta espuma y burbujas!— exigió el gato, Karin bajo la cara.

— eso fue muy peligroso sabes podrías a ver té matado allá dentro!, pero bueno los niños no tienen idea de lo que hacen!— cielos Hitsugaya estaba siendo demaciado duro con ella, rápidamente el se pasó a su recámara para cambiar se de ropa pero antes le anticipó. — más vale que no hagas otra locura si no te voy a colgar a un árbol gigante y te dejaré ahí por horas—.

La enana cruzo solo los brazos y se fue muy cabreada hacia la sala, se sentó en el enorme sofa mientras hacía berrinches, vaya los niños algún día te pueden dejar loco. El cubito de hielo bajo utilizando un kimono blanco como su cabello y se puso delante de la Kurosaki.

— Bien pequeña enana hay que hablar— Karin solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, el suspiro — Karin no estuvo bien lo de hace rato si te pasara algo yo... Yo no sé qué haría sin ti— la pequeña peli-negra se quedó con la boca abierta y sus pequeñas mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas.

— entiendes porque no quiero perderte, sabes todo lo que pasamos cuando yo era un gato hizo que me... Que me...— oh cielos se le estaba declarando

— olvida lo— las ilusiones de la enana se le cortaron, Karin rápidamente se giró y hizo puchero, ahora sí estaba más enojada que nunca bueno no tanto como él hace rato pero si algo!.

— anda vamos a comer—

— no quiero— dijo la mini acostándose — tienes que comer bien si no jamás crecerás y serás enana por siempre—

—oh si y lo dice un niño de primaria— contesto irritada. Esas enana lo estaba sacando de sus casillas por el amor de dios!.

Una venita roja le salió en la cabeza al peli-blanco.

— Karin soy más alto que tú así que deja de decir me niño de primaria, tal vez eso era cuando nos conocimos recientemente pero ya no más niño de primaria entiendes y para más información mido 1.94.— Karin sonrío al techo.

— oh si claro claro y yo era muy hermosa— bromeó — lo eres— nuevamente a nuestra enana se le venía a la mente ilusiones pero decidió no decir más y quedar se callada, se puso de pie y fue por su plato de comida. Comenzó a comer como una canival, sus pequeñas manitas tomaban el arroz y la carne, cielos que cosas no.

Despues de comer en silencio fueron a limpiar el destastre hecho por la mini, limpiaron todo que quedaron totalmente cansados. Karin abrió un pequeño jugo de naranja y comenzó a tomar de el, Toshiro por su parte estaba en el suelo descansado mientras movía su cola gatuna de un lado para el otro, la enana al ver la a Toshiro ahí tirado fue a acer le compañía, se acercó a él y le beso la mejilla.

— gatito-kun que hará mañana?— pregunto curiosa, Hitsugaya solo sonrió — are papeleo como todos los días y iré a visitar te en la escuela—

— Queeeeeee!— grito ella, como que a la escuela?, o no eso no. — vamos Karin tienes que asistir a ese lugar mientras yo estoy en el trabajo ya que si te quedas aquí harás un desastre—

— No, no— junto sus manitas en forma de súplica y pidió — porfavor Toshiro no me dejes ahí, hago lo que tú quieras si quieres te ayudo en el papeleo pero ahí no— el albino estaba apunto de reírse solo de ver a Karin de esa manera tan incomoda.

— no Karin, además esa escuela no es como la humana ahí enseñan a defender te y a ser un buen shinigami— la enana cruzo los brazos.

— yo no soy un shinigami Toshiro! Yo soy una humana!— hablo enojada.

— lo sé pero tienes que ir a ese lugar — exigió, — jamás—

La enana se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia el cuarto del albino, tomo una maleta que ni era de ella por cierto y metió ropa ahí adentro, cerró la maleta dejando asomar tela de la ropa y salió arrastrando la.

— me voy—

— pero esa maleta y la ropa que llevas dentro es mía, así que no puedes llevar te la— se rió, ella le aventó la maleta y hablo. — entonces vete— señaló la puerta, Toshiro quería reírse en ese momento, vaya que enana más adorable y caprichosa.

— esta es mi casa! Y aquí se hace lo que yo se diga, además si yo quiero en este momento yo mismo té llevaría con Matsumoto pero no quiero ya que me agradas—le sonrió y la abrazo.

— eres la niña más caprichosa que conozco— dijo mientras besaba sus manitas, Karin solo pudo sonrojarse.

Continuará...

Hola :v

Ya sé que no he actualizado esta historia durante un buen de tiempo, bueno no mucho pero es que no se me venía nada a la mente hasta hoy Ufff sorry uuuuhhh ok no :v tal vez algunas me entenderán o tal vez no :,v.

Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias por su apoyo no saben cuánto soy feliz muaaaa :* ahí les va un beso en la mejilla para todas ustedes \\(ewe)r

Me despido.


End file.
